


I'm Not Sorry for That

by Jeanettesc



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cousin Incest, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanettesc/pseuds/Jeanettesc
Summary: Jon is forced to face feelings for Sansa after she boldly makes a move on him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little slow, teasing start to Jonsa.

 

 

 

  It was a job. Checking ID's at the door and controlling the flow of patrons while the club filled to it's capacity, required minimum work on his part. Yes, he had the occasional problems during closing time, but nothing him and Tormund couldn't handle. The most problems they encountered, were the underage who tried to get in with fake ID's, and he had become an expert at spotting it. Their eyes always gave them away first. He'd look at the information on it, then at their picture, then at _them._

 _"_ What's your birth month?" He asked.

  That always tripped them up. They expected to be asked the date. The whole date. Asking the birth month was a dead giveaway within the first two seconds. He simply pocketed the ID and looked at Tormund, who quickly escorted them out of line, without argument..their friends usually followed. 

  Tonight was no different. It was 11:30. The night was just getting started, and he was already feeling tired with 5 more hours to go. 

 "You need anything? Another coffee?" Tormund asked.

 "No, I'm good. What's the count?"

 "180. Slow it down."

  Jon looked at the line and rolled his eyes. "Tell _them_ that." 

  Tormund stretched his head to look at the end of the line and sighed. "Won't make a damn difference if I did." 

  He didn't get it. What was the big deal anyway? It was a fucking club. Loud music, overpriced drinks, crowds of people packed tight as sardines and one restroom. He would _never_ understand the appeal. It was a job, one that fit his school schedule well. His classes in his last year started no earlier than 11 a.m. and he was usually at the club until 4 or 5 on weekends. 

  He wasn't stacked as high as most bouncers, but held his own, regardless. It always shocked the inebriated males who tried to cross him, how quick he could move, how well he could fight and defend himself. Tormund was there when he started, and teased him relentlessly about his height, until his first encounter with an angry boyfriend trying to get past him to get in. Tormund stood by and let Jon handle the situation himself, and that's exactly what he did, without throwing one punch. Since then, Tormund had stepped in twice to help, and both times involved a weapon. Now he just teased him about being a pretty boy, and the fact that he was single. 

  He reached behind their station and pulled out his first energy drink. Tormund looked at him as he opened the can and gulped half of it down. His eyes wandered over the line as a flash of red hair caught his eye. He nearly dropped the can, as he recognized her immediately.

  _Sansa._

"Fuck." He swore under his breath.

  Tormunds eyes followed his, scanning the crowd until they landed on Sansa. 

 "You know her?"

 "My _cousin._ My _underage_ cousin." 

  Tormund looked at him and back to her. 

 "She's _stunning.._ tell me Jon, are you _kissing cousins?"_ He teased.

 "That's original." He shook his head. "No. We are not kissing cousins."

 "Well if any of my cousins looked like _that-"_

 _"_ Save it." He interrupted, shooting him a look.

  He snaked his head further to see she was standing with her friend Jeyne, who was also underage. It wasn't that big of a deal. They were both 20. Jon knew Sansa's birthday was sometime in July, and that was 3 months away, but if she were to get caught..if anything were to _happen,_ it'd be his _ass._ Robb would kill him. Simple as that. Period. End of story. Even if she was an adult, she was an adult trying to get into a 21 and up club, and she wasn't 21. 

  He kept his eyes on her and watched as she snuck a sip from a small half pint bottle in her purse and giggle as she handed it to Jeyne. Now, he was pissed. She knew he worked here. She knew he'd be at the door checking ID's. Was she really this selfish? He saw her just a few weeks ago during spring break. He was surprised she was there. He expected Robb, Arya and the boys, but not Sansa. He assumed she'd fly down to Florida with her pack, but she stayed home, and spent the entire week with the family. She was the sweet Sansa he'd grown up with..not this scantily dressed, sneaking shots from the bottle, underage party girl, like those he turned away 50 times a night.

 "Watch the line, I need to deal with this." He huffed.

 "It's about to start _rolling."_

  Jon, already walking away, turned his head and looked at the empty door. "No ones leaving Tormund. I'll be right back."

  As he neared her, he got looks from some of the girls standing in line. He was use to it, and passed them without a glance. She ducked down as Jeyne moved to the left.

  _As if you could hide with that hair._

  He broke through the crowd, coming face to face with her.

 "Did you drive here?" He asked. 

  He was disappointed. She was wearing heavy makeup and clothes that he'd never seen her in, like she was trying too hard to be someone else. His question or _manner,_ made her pout and look at her feet. He carefully gripped her arm and leaned close.

 "Don't try that shit with me Sansa, I see it every night." She glared at him angrily. "Did you _drive_  here?" He repeated.

 "I-I drove." Jeyne said to his side. 

  Jon's grip remained on her arm as his head turned towards Jeyne. "How much did you drink?"

 "I just had a sip, I swear..not even a sip, it's..it's disgusting." She stammered. 

 "Let's go." He started to pull her out of line. 

 "Get your fucking hands off me." She hissed. 

  Jon smelled it immediately. "How much did she drink?" He asked Jeyne. 

  Jeyne looked at Sansa. Her eyes shifted nervously then landed at her feet.

 "One of these." She answered nudging up her bag.

  Sansa squirmed, his grip only tightened. 

 "Jeyne, go home now. I'll deal with her. You can come back when you're 21."

  Jeyne nodded and stepped quickly out of line, sprinting across the street and around the corner. Jon turned back to Sansa and noticed a few girls who were within earshot, give up, and leave the line to walk away. 

 "Come with me." He demanded under his breath.

  He moved her in front of him and started to walk, when he bumped against her body as she stopped after two steps. She started to struggle again. He whipped her around quickly. 

 " _Sansa."_ He saw her flinch, and swallowed. "I'm trying to do this the _easy_ way. Turn around, and walk with me to the door so I can tell Tormund that I'm taking you home." 

  She raised her chin defiantly and narrowed her eyes. 

 "Oh I know what you're thinking love, but remember this, the law will be forced to get involved and they will not be on _your side_ dear. Save yourself the trouble. Do what I say. Turn around. Walk with me. Let me drive you home. And you can tell Robb all about what a mean cousin you have for keeping you from making a stupid, childish mistake."

  Jon held his breath, until she relented. Defeated, she slowly turned and walked towards the entrance.

 "Lovely to meet you my Lady. Sansa is it?" Tormund's eyes lit up.

 "Tormund I'm driving her home real quick." He interrupted before Sansa could respond. 

 "Alright, would you like to tell me who will help me watch the door?"

  He didn't need any help. The man could take on half a dozen drunkards without blinking an eye, but he pulled out his phone to call Edd. 

 "I need you at the door for an hour. Okay, yeah...thanks Edd." 

  With that, he nodded at Tormund and turned to walk her away. 

 

 "Let _go_ of me now!" She hissed as they approached his car. 

  She managed to jerk free from his grip and whipped around. He closed in on her, afraid she'd flee, and that is the last thing he needed. Trapping her against the passenger side, he pressed his key to unlock the doors and reached for the handle. He didn't want to argue with her, and hoped she'd just get in the car, but she snaked down until she was an inch from his face. 

 "Just get in the car Sansa. Please..don't make this hard." 

  Her hand suddenly cupped his crotch. "Can I make _this_ hard Jon?" 

 "Sansa what the f-"

  His words were stopped with her mouth. She pushed her tongue through and he tasted the whiskey on it. His shock led to confusion as she started rolling her hand around, making him hard before he could figure out what was happening. He even kissed her back, his tongue lapped against hers before reality jolted through him. 

 "Holy fuck Sansa." He panted. "How much did you _drink?_ Never mind." He shook his head and closed his eyes as he opened the door. " _Get in."_

She touched her bottom lip with the tips of her fingers and looked down. He had to look away. He didn't need another reason to concentrate on the plump bottom lip that he could still taste. She waited a moment and moved around the door. Falling into the seat, she slowly brought her long legs in front of her, one after the other. Jon was about to shut the door when he caught a quick glimpse of her thighs, and the small smile that played on her lips before he slammed it shut. 

 

  He drove her home in complete silence. The radio was set to Bluetooth for his playlist but he didn't pull out his phone, so he  gripped the wheel and silently wondered what the _hell_ just happened. Too many thoughts were racing, and he caught himself speeding a few times. Sansa sat quietly, her hands folded in her lap, staring straight, until he pulled up to their house. 

  It wasn't the house of their youth. When Ned and Cat were alive, they built wonderful memories as a family together on this property. They put in the porch swing when Bran was born. They painted the shutters blue shortly after Arya started kindergarten. Cat lined the driveway with white stones over the summer that Sansa was missing her two front teeth. A hundred ghosted memories could be seen before you even walked through the front door. 

  He put the car in park and left the engine running. He finally turned to Sansa, suddenly nervous about what to say, or if it would even come out right. He didn't feel the confidence he felt before, and his throat was dry so it would probably come out cracked or broken. Should he say something? Or chalk it up to a drunken move and never speak of it again. He decided to do just that. It never happened. He didn't kiss her back and..he did not grow hard in her grip. Nope. 

 "Okay Sansa, well..you're home now, and I have to be getting back." He nearly nodded, impressed that he didn't sound as stupid as he felt.

 "I'm sorry Jon." She spoke softly.

  He reached his hand out to pat her shoulder but put it behind the headrest instead. 

 "You've been drinking. We don't need to talk about it."

 "No..I'm not sorry about _that."_

He opened his mouth to speak, then processed what she said. 

 "I'm sorry I came to the club. I'm sorry I put you in that position. Most of all..I'm sorry it took me a half pint of whiskey to gather up the courage to kiss you."

  Before her words could even roll around in his brain, she was out of his car. He watched her walk up the steps and stop at the top. She turned her head to look back at him, and for a split second, he thought of doing something stupid..like getting out of the car and...

  He jerked the gear to drive and drove away. Her wanting stare still tugging at his heart. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon struggles..but it doesn't last long. Smut at the end followed by a lil' fluff. Jon's POV.

 

 

 

  This wasn't sleep. This was a _joke._ Waking up after what could only be considered a _nap,_ he blinked his eyes and looked around his studio. It's all he needed, but he needed to clean. He hadn't done much with it but sleep and shower, but if anyone ever walked in, they'd assume quickly that he was a slob. He'd let clothes pile up and thought about going back to the house to do laundry, before having to wear the same pair of jeans for the third day in a row. 

  _I can't go there. She's there._

Thinking of her had his blood racing to the part of him that throbbed every morning, no matter how much or little sleep he'd gotten. His eyes squeezed shut at the ache, but behind closed lids, the vision of her grabbing and kissing him appeared, and he was hardly aware that his hand had made its way beneath his boxers. 

  _Fuck!_

He should have never kissed her back. He could have easily pushed her away. But her lips pressed against his, her hand..

  His fingers wrapped around, and he started pumping slowly. It felt too good to feel shameful.

  His mind flashed back to driving away, then stopping. She still stood on the porch, until she ran down the steps to meet him as he got out of the car. His fingers went through her hair as he pulled her close, crashing into her lips and feeling her tongue inside his mouth again. He was hard. He hadn't stopped being hard since she touched him. He lifted her until her legs wrapped around him. With her tongue still teasing his, he carried her to the side of the house and slammed her against it, as she moaned and begged him to fuck her. He shimmied his pants down until his hard cock sprang free. She slid her panties aside and sunk down. Tight and wet, he waited a long moment, feeling himself fully inside her, before moving. Fucking, fucking, fucking, her hard breaths against his neck, her nails scraping into his shoulders, her cries, the feel of her ass in his grip while he slammed inside her over and over..

  His pumps were harder and faster, imagining what might have happened _had_ he turned back. He hadn't. And now he felt a sickly ache roll through his stomach as he thrust into his hard grip, and threw his head back as he came on his stomach, which tightened as he convulsed through the thought of being inside Sansa. He groaned and felt shame for fantasizing about her, being the third time this week didn't make it any easier.

 

 "What's up?" He answered.

 "Long time no see. You coming over anytime soon? We haven't seen you in weeks."

 "Sorry Robb. I've..been studying for finals, I even asked to leave work early lately because it's taken up so much of my time. I'll come by after its all over."

 "When's that?"

 "Next Thursday is my last day." He sighed. 

  It had been almost a month and he could hear the desperation in Robb's voice. 

 "Do you work Sunday?"

  Jon internally groaned. 

 "No."

 "Well come over for dinner. Sansa's making lasagna and I could..it'd just be good to see you okay?" 

 "Sure thing brother. See you then."

 "Great, Bye Jon."

  _Fuck!_

She'll be there. She's making lasagna. He's successfully avoided her for weeks and now he'd have to see her, and he's a terrible liar, just terrible, so he'd fumble his words, avoid eye contact, fidget nervously, smile like an idiot and basically, be an awkward idiot in front of her. 

  He picked up his pack and shook a cigarette out. He was now going through his _occasional_ cigarette more often than occasionally. The stress of finals, combined with picking up shifts every night and endless thoughts of his cousin, had turned him into a full blown smoker. He just bought this pack yesterday morning when he got off work, and he was down to two. 

  He snatched the lighter from his nightstand and opened his front door to light it. As he smoked, he looked around the courtyard for a distraction and heard his phone chime. He leaned in to pick it up from his bed and flipped it over. 

  Sansa. She sent him a text. 

  **_Glad I'll finally see you. Can't wait ;)_**

He wasn't aware that he was grinning like an idiot.

 

 "Jesus, you smell like an ashtray." Robb said as soon as he opened the door.

 "Sorry. I need to do laundry." He picked up his hamper and squeezed through the door.

  Arya, Rickon and Bran rushed to his side the moment he walked through the door. He dropped the hamper and hugged them as a group. He realized how much he'd missed them and cursed himself for staying away this long. He could make excuses about school, work, and keep a deep seeded, secret desire for Sansa, but none of it should keep him away from his family. He smelled the food cooking in the kitchen and turned his head.

  She stood in front of the stove with one hand on her waist, stirring the sauce with the other. He had to make an effort to keep his mouth from dropping at the sight of her. He knew he would look at her and _see_ her differently. In his mind, he'd already imagined her naked, so shame flooded him as his eyes took in every part of her. When she finally turned to face him, he nearly averted his eyes to avoid the moment, but she was too beautiful to look away now. Her eyes lit up and she smiled softly at him. 

 "Hi Jon." She said in her most normal nothing-ever-happened voice.

 "Hi Sansa." He replied in his awkward I-don't-want-anyone-to-know-I-like-you voice.

 "Aren't you doing laundry?"

  He broke out of his trance to look at Robb. "Y-yeah." 

 "Well go start it, I have a load to throw in later."

 "Okay, yeah." He nodded. 

  He had to go past the kitchen to get to the laundry room. He picked up the hamper and swallowed as he started walking into the kitchen. Robb followed close behind. Sansa didn't glance up as he passed, and he looked over his shoulder to watch Robb on his heels. He sat the hamper down on the dryer and turned around to face him.

 "What's going on?"

  Robb leaned in close. "Listen, I've met someone."

  Jon stared back. "And?"

  Robb checked behind them to see if anyone was listening, and turned back around.

 " _And_ she doesn't know about all this yet. I don't want to scare her off by telling her that I'm basically a father to 4 kids and I don't have a life, because...well, because of my responsibilities. I'd really want to take her out..like on a date."

  Jon rolled his eyes. He knew where this was going. 

 "Jesus Christ Jon, do I _ever_ ask you to help me out?"

 "Yes." 

 "That's different. It's 'pick up the boys from practice' or 'we need milk and eggs' or 'I need your help to set up tents for our camping trip'."

 "Holy shit when you say it like _that..._ I'm your wife." 

  Robb sighed. "It's not funny Jon. I need to get the fuck out of this house..I haven't been on a date since fucking high school. I haven't gotten laid since-"

 "I got it Robb..I'll watch them."

  Robb's eyes lit up and he hugged him. Jon patted his back and smiled. 

 "Thank you." He said happily as he pulled back. "Oh and do my load when your done please."

 "Yes dear."

 "Damn. I'm nervous." He said suddenly.

 "You'll be fine Robb. Where are you taking her?"

 "We're meeting for a movie, them I'm taking her to dinner." 

 "Sounds great..wait, will you be gone all night?"

 "Hopefully!"

  Fuck. If he was gone all night that meant..

 "What's the problem?" Robb asked. 

  Jon shrugged and shook his head. "Nothing. Just..asking." 

 "Okay I'm going to grab my shit and get out of here. Thanks man, I owe you one."

 "Yeah."

  He breathed deep and closed the lid to the washer. Walking back into the kitchen, he caught Sansa smirking.

  

  He spent the better part of the afternoon in the living room with the Arya and the boys, talking and playing games. He'd ask Arya to check on Sansa and see if she needed any help. He heard her refuse and say she was fine. Once she put the lasagna in the oven, she joined them. Sitting in the chair to his left, she curled up her legs and scrolled through her phone. He tried really hard to stop sneaking looks her way, but found it harder and harder as he found something new he liked about her everytime.

  After an hour passed she went back in the kitchen for a few minutes and called them to the table. They all sat down and ate her delicious meal while the boys rambled on about school. Arya talked about graduating, and joining the military. Jon complimented Sansa's cooking but other than that, stayed quiet and ate quickly. Sansa, sitting to his right, grabbed his hand after he cleaned his plate. 

 "Would you like dessert?" 

  He swallowed the last morsel in his mouth. "No..thank you Sansa."

  She smiled and took his plate.

  How was he ever going to last through the night with her being so beautiful, and sweet. He felt like running out of the house..he also wanted to be alone with her as soon as possible. 

 "Oh fuck, the laundry." Jon got up from the table and ran through the kitchen. 

 "I took care of it for you. Robb's is in the washer."

  He tilted his head, amused. "I feel useless. You've done _everything."_ He smiled at himself. "Why am I even here? You got this." 

  Her face turned serious. "You don't want to be here?"

 "No.. _yes._ Yes, of course I want to be here." He said quickly. "It's..I was only saying, it looks like you're in control of everything." He moved his hand around nervously. 

  She took slow steps toward him, stopping only inches away from his face. His heart beat so fast he was pretty sure she could hear it. 

 "It looks like I'm in _control_ of everything?" She swallowed. "I've been losing my mind thinking of you for a month, and haven't been able to keep my eyes off your lips since you walked through the door. Have you seen me control _that?"_

Jon's breath caught in his throat and he was suddenly hot. Really hot, especially in the face. He opened his lips to breathe, speak..he didn't know what, when Bran's voice stopped him cold.

 "I thought there was dessert!" 

 "It's coming!" She replied, while her eyes remained on his.

 "Sansa." He breathed. 

 "You've been avoiding me." She said flatly. 

  He wanted to shake his head, but she was right.

 "Because you're disgusted with me?"

 "No." He assured her. "Not at _all."_

She only stared at him, then finally nodded. She understood. 

 

  Everyone had school the next morning, so he finally put his foot down at 11. No one protested, probably because they were in a food coma. Jon couldn't believe how much they ate after eating dinner and dessert. Sansa went upstairs an hour ago, and he pined over her like a freshman with a crush. He spent the night struggling with the hopes that Robb didn't get lucky. If he didn't, he'd come home.

  _Who am I kidding. He'd already be home by now._

He'd be out for the night, which meant Jon would be _in_ for the night. If he was in for the night..he wouldn't stop himself. If she came to him tonight..he already knew he lacked the strength to push her away. It's all he's thought about since their kiss. It's the reason he avoided coming here for a month. He knew he'd find a reason, a _way_ to be alone with her. He also knew it wouldn't be simple. Sansa wasn't a one nighter. She wasn't a crush or passing phase. 

  _She was a life changer._

After everyone settled in their rooms, he brushed his teeth and went to his old room. Laying on his bed in the dark, he stared at the fan spinning over his head. Perhaps it was the comfort of laying in his old bed, or the rhythmic turning of the blades, or maybe living on 3 or 4 hours of sleep had finally gotten to him, he closed his eyes and slept.

  The smell of her woke him before her lips did. Without opening his eyes, he could feel her breath in his ear, her hair resting on his cheek. 

 "Are you awake now?" She whispered.

  Her lips touched his earlobe and sent tingles through his body. 

 "Yes." He whispered back. 

 "Can I kiss you now?"

  He should hesitate. He should _think._ He should know better and stop this _now._

_He didn't._

_"Yes."_

His eyes remained closed, as he felt her move slowly, from his ear, brush past his beard, until the lips he dreamed about we're back on his. It was soft and slow. No lingering taste of whiskey, as she slid her tongue through his opened lips. She tasted sweet on his tongue as their mouths worked kisses against each other. Every lap, ended in her plump lips puckered against his, then opening her mouth to taste him again..and again..and again. He kissed her, like this was the only time he'd ever be able to do it..and it may very well _be._

She was kneeling on the floor next to him and pressed her upper body against his chest, moaning in his mouth and moving more hungrily. His fingers went through her hair, pulling her closer, kissing her deeper. She moved, bringing her lower body up to lay by his side. It's when she draped her bare leg over his that his eyes finally snapped open. He pulled her face from his.

 "What are you doing?"

 "I..I'm getting in bed with you." 

  He stayed silent. He didn't want to protest. He didn't even know why he stopped her. 

 "What? I thought you wanted me." She slid her hand up his thigh. "I _felt_ you wanting me."

  Jon looked at her face, lit only by the moonlight the shone through his window. 

 "I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you Sansa."

  She leaned down to kiss him, still moving her hand. She cupped his balls and a groan rumbled from his chest. Her hand moved up, as she traced her finger up his shaft until she reached the tip that poked through the elastic of his boxers. She lifted the elastic and reached down. He breathed in deeply as she wrapped her hand around, touching him bare for the first time. It sent his body afire to feel her holding his throbbing cock. 

 " _Oh fuck Sansa."_

 _"_ What is it? Are you excited? Afraid of what will happen if I start doing _this?"_

  She started stroking. Her hand and grip, soft as silk, as she lightly grazed over his hot bare skin. 

 "How many times did you do this to yourself since that night?" She whispered heavy in his ear. 

 " _Many. Ahhh.."_

 _"Many._ And did you think of me when you came Jon?"

 "Yes. _Fuck Sansa."_

Her voice was the hottest thing he'd ever heard. The way she was talking to him..he realized alcohol might not have had anything to do with the way she spoke to him that night. She sounded just like this. His skin started breaking in a cold sweat, the ache that pooled in his stomach, moved slowly to his balls as she tightened her grip and pumped faster up and down. 

 "I've wanted to make you cum long before that night Jon. I've wanted to _feel you."_

Her voice, her words, her strokes on his cock and how badly he wanted her..he was about to-

 " _Taste you."_

He squeezed his eyes tight, barely feeling her move down until her lips replaced her hand. It was too late, he grabbed a fistful of her hair, as she sunk down on his cock, and came in her mouth.

 " _Fuck!"_ He grunted.

  She bobbed her head, still using her tongue, as his muscles contracted. She hummed pleasingly around him, licking off the head and then her lips. Jon still panted as he lifted his head.  

 " _Sansa."_ He breathed in shock.

  She replied with a sly smile. 

 "Come _here."_

He pulled her down, scooting out of the way, until she landed on her back with a small giggle.

 " _Shhhh."_

 _"_ You were loud when you came in my mouth." She retorted. 

 "Damn, when did you get such a filthy _mouth?"_

 _"_ When I realized I wanted to _fuck_ you."

 "When was that?" He smiled.

 "After I fell in love with you."

  His smile dropped. He hovered over her face to see if she was messing with him. She wasn't. He couldn't believe how a minute ago he was feeling the hottest, dirtiest, most shameful way he could _feel..._ and now his heart was being tugged at. 

 "Wh-when was _that?"_ He asked softly.

  She reached under her shirt collar to pull out the gold necklace he bought her for Christmas. He knew the charm before she pulled it out. It was a small charm he bought to go on the necklace she wore everyday..that belonged to her mother. She loved wolves since she was a little girl, and when Jon saw it, he had to buy it for her. He had "Lady Sansa" engraved on the back, a nickname Jon and Arya teased her with when they were young. It wasn't expensive, he didn't even know she liked it that much until he saw her wearing it everyday during spring break. 

 "It's the sweetest, loving, most thoughtful gift anyone has ever given me."

  Jon's heart swelled as he looked down at her. He kissed her, and this time, was different. He knew why. When he pulled back, he swept the hair from her face and sighed.

 "I could say the same exact thing about _you_ Sansa."  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm giving Sansa her turn next. It wouldn't be right if she didn't get hers! Thanks for reading! Thanks for the kudos! And for anyone who actually thought I'd write a slow burn fic..sorry. I'm the fairy smutmother. More smut to come trust me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short sweet Jonsa moment and Jon returns the favor ;)

 

 

 

 "I can't believe I've never looked at you this way until right now." Jon cooed.

 "I'm glad you are, I refused to let it go after spring break. I thought I made it pretty clear I wanted more."

  Jon propped up on his elbows and swayed over her face, finding it hard not to stare at her lips. 

 "Tell me what you want Sansa." He asked her. 

  She smiled in the most adorable shy way. "I've said enough. Tell me Jon, as you look at me that way, what do _you_ want."

  He pulled back as his mind was flushed with a hundred thoughts. She just bore her soul, opened her heart, revealed something unabashed..and here was was, asking for more. He took a deep breath as the thought of where to begin still turned in his mind.

 "I've looked at you as no more than a sister for most of my life." He swallowed hard and squeezed her arm assuringly as she stiffened under him. "Sansa, I couldn't _help it.._ your mother and father _raised_ me. I've grown up in this house. I pushed you on the tree swing, played with you when Arya refused. I drove you guys to school when I got my license. I watched over you, me and Robb _both,_ and..when they died, I just wanted this family to be _okay._ It's all I cared about Sansa."

  She took a deep breath under him and stared back with her unwavering eyes. "And _now?"_

Jon grit his teeth and sighed. " _Now.._ It's...it's hard to explain." He swallowed and licked his lips. "I'm not going to lie Sweetling. I've watched reluctantly as you've gone from a..oh god I can't say."

  She scoffed and slapped his arm. "That's not fair!" 

  Jon retracted, and held her hand down. "Okay okay, I guess I started noticing your..your changes and...I guess when you graduated, I..took notice of your.. _maturity."_

 _"_ Maturity?" She repeated.

  He bowed his head and chuckled against her shoulder, then raised his head. "Yes. You've blossomed into quite the beautiful woman, and it started becoming more about..keeping you _safe."_

She smiled up at him. "Am I safe now?" 

  He sighed and shook his head. "Sansa, don't think I've never noticed how beautiful you've become. Seeing you after I haven't been home for awhile throws me off. It did not escape me how perfect you were when I spent the summer here, or spring break. I have thought often of keeping you from that cold dark world. I want you to be sheltered from all of it. The reality of it. I want you the way I see you right now. The way I've always seen you. I saw you in line and the club and wondered why you would want to be one of them."

 "I just wanted to get your attention."

  He grinned widely. "You got it..especially after.."

  She buried her head in his arms and laughed. "Oh god I made a fool of myself." 

  He lifted her face with his fingers under her chin, determined to be perfectly clear. 

 "What I've wanted since that night was _you._ I've thought of nothing but _you._ My thoughts have been flooded with your lips on mine. Those plump, perfect, luscious lips. Your lean, slender body pressed against me. Your hands on me. Your big blue eyes staring into mine. What do I want Sansa? I want _you._ I want you to be mine from this very second. I want to hear you moaning in my ear. I want to please you in every way that I've imagined. I want it not to be taboo for cousins to fall in love. I want to damn the entire world and keep you for myself, to hell with what they think." 

  She was panting now, overcome by his confession. His unadulterated desires poured out of his mouth and she obviously loved hearing it. It was so unlike him to speak this way, having always been a man of few words, unless he was asked his honest opinion. If they wanted it, he would give it. It might come out random, but he always put it straight. As he looked at her now, he wondered what more he could say, while processing what he'd just said. It never comes out exactly the way you want it too. It's hard to sound romantic and sincere when you feel like an idiot in love. He shook his head at himself, broke his gaze to look down and sigh.

 "Do you feel ashamed for how you feel about me?" He asked her.

  She reached for his hand and pulled him close. "At first..but I got past it." She lifted her head until she was an inch away from his lips. "All I know _now,_ is that I want you..and after finally kissing you, I can't imagine wanting another man _more."_

Jon felt warmth racing through his body, and a fast beating heart in his chest. He had no right at all to feel this way about Sansa. Robb would kill him. Their relationship, built in love and trust would be cracked in half. Everything about this was wrong and if he had any honor, he'd run for the door and beg the family's forgiveness. Instead, he found himself imagining ways to make her _his._ Thoughts of pleasing her taking over, he could no longer contain his desire to make her as happy as she just made him. 

  As he hovered over her face, his hand reached below her tank top, exposing her breast. He rounded her nipple with his fingertips and moved his head down to suckle it softly. Sansa hummed her approval and weaved her fingers through his hair, her long nails lightly tracing his scalp, sending shivers straight down his spine. 

  He caressed her other breast with his left hand, teasing her taut nipple with his fingers and started kissing slowly down her torso. She arched her back the further down he moved, his tongue tracing down and licking her belly button softly. He heard his name whispered from her lips and looked up to see her head thrown back already, biting her lip. She had no idea how hard she'd be biting back moans in just a moment and couldn't wait to put his tongue inside her. It took little effort to remove her cotton shorts. As he pulled them down, her long legs slowly kicked out of them as his lips brushed past the thicket of hair and rested in front of her clit.

  Kissing as soft and teasingly as he could, he closed his eyes and inhaled, the scent of Sansa sent blood racing to his cock and just like that, he was hard again. 

 "Open your legs Sansa." He demanded.

  His voice came out like a low, dry growl, and he needed to drink from her. Responding quickly, he felt her leg muscles relax under his arms and fall to the side. He wrapped his arm under her thigh until she coiled it around, until her foot was flat on the side of his hip. Exposed fully to him now, he took a moment to take her in with his eyes. Sansa was beautiful _everywhere,_ her cunt being no exception. He licked his lips at the sight of her pretty pink lips, swollen and wet, and could wait no longer. 

  He licked straight through her slit, then again, kissing her clit and smacking his lips at her sweet taste. Jesus, he could taste this all day. A wave of dizziness overcame him, he blinked his eyes and dove quickly down to thrust his tongue inside her. Her foot was writhing up and down his skin as her hips rolled beneath him, her grasp in his hair tightening. Her left hand clawed for the sheets as her moans spurred him to plunge deeper, as deep as he could until licking back up, up, and around, around, small circles on her clit, his tongue flat, lapping and savoring every wet taste in his mouth.

  Her thighs trembled around him, shaking so hard, he clamped down on her inner thigh squeezing, while fucking her harder with his tongue. Her whimpers, driving him wild, came from closed lips and he imagined how much he wanted to hear her coming, _feel_ her coming, wishing they were alone so she could let loose, instead of holding back through bitten lips. 

  He heard his name now, and by her fast, heavy panting, he knew she was close..very close. Not quite done tasting her, he continued pumping his tongue inside her again and again until she was pulling at his hair, hard. Licking back up to her clit, he slid two fingers inside her, feeling how tight, and wet she was, making his cock throb to be inside of her. Fingers gliding, he lapped furiously around her nub until she was pulsing around his fingers and a high, broken whine escaped her throat. Her stomach jerked with small spasms as he slowed his licks to a lazier pace, feeling her walls still contracting around his fingers. 

 "Jon, oh my god Jon." She panted.

 "Mmmmm?" He hummed through a grin.

 "Come here _please."_ She pleaded.

  He used his sheet to wipe his mouth and beard, but not the grin off his face, and crawled over her. She reached for his face and pulled him down to kiss him, a very appreciative, wanting kiss. He felt his heart flutter.

 "Make love to me now, I want you inside me Jon."

  His grin faded as he looked into her eyes. "Sansa, no sweet girl. Not here. We're _surrounded."_

 _"_ But-"

  Jon's eyes widened and his hand clamped down over her mouth. " _Shhh!"_

  His heart _pounding_ he concentrated on listening. He listened. Yes, it wasn't just him, he saw Sansa's eyes shifting to the right and widen. He uncovered her mouth quickly.

 "He's _home."_ She gasped.

  They both moved like lightening to find their clothes and rush her out. fear pulsed through him as he watched Sansa hopping on one foot into her shorts. He didn't need to tell her to hurry, she was just as scared as he was. As she finally pulled them on, she raced to the door and opened it enough to peek through. She turned around and nodded her head. As she opened the door, he reached for her hand and pulled her in for one more kiss. She inhaled against his face as he deepened it before pulling away, and met her eyes. 

 " _Sansa."_ He whispered, wanting to say it. 

She smiled softly. "Another time Jon." She whispered back. 

  She opened the door to step through and he watched as she tiptoed quickly down the hall, until she disappeared around the corner. 

  _There goes my heart._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn Robb the interrupter! Lol hope you enjoyed this little morsel as much as Jon did! Thank you ALL for reading and the comments and kudos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very sweet first time for my Jonsa.

 

 

 

  Sansa waited impatiently for him at the kitchen table, drumming her nails with her chin cupped in her hand. She knew Jon slept late, but she'd been up for three hours already and wanted to see him. Breakfast sat in covered skillets on the stove. She made hash browns, bacon, scrambled eggs and biscuits from scratch. She waited to make a plate and fed Arya, Bran, and Rickon before they went to school. It was Robb's day off so she knew he'd sleep in as well.

  Her whole body perked up as she heard footsteps overhead. Quickly moving through the kitchen, she set the heat to low on all the burners, to warm the food and pulled out the brush from her purse. Stepping back from the food, she brushed through her hair and shoved the brush back when she heard someone coming down the steps. Should she stand, or sit. 

  _I don't want it to seem like I've just been waiting all morning for him to wake up..even though that's what I've been doing. I'll stand. No! Fuck I'll sit. Sit and what? Sit and read? Read what? Fuck, I'm a basket case._

She swayed around the chair and sat quickly, picking up her phone. It wasn't even on when Jon rounded the corner with sleepy eyes wearing only his jeans. Her mouth found it hard to stay closed at the sight of his toned, bare body, and he stopped once he spotted her. 

 "Good morning Jon. Sleep well?" She asked in a girlish tone. 

  He smiled shyly. "I slept..like a rock Sansa. You?"

 "The same." She grinned. "I made breakfast, are you hungry?" She asked a little too enthusiastically. the butterflies fluttered through her stomach.

 "Aww you made breakfast?" 

 "Yep, and I folded your clothes, if you needed a clean shirt..although you don't have to wear one on my account." She grinned again. 

  He walked close to her, reached for her hand, pulled her from her chair to stand, until she was pressed into his body. "I could wake this way every morning Sansa." 

  He leaned in to kiss her. She sighed and sunk into his kiss. Unable to keep the small whimper from her lips, she pulled away with her eyes still shut, and leaned against his forehead. 

 "I'd rather wake up in your arms, with _this_ pressed against me." She indicated by bumping her hips into his bulge.

 "Be careful what you wish for. I'll have you there in no time, and you'll get sick of me." He said with a low growl, as he bumped back.

 " _Never_." She whispered. 

  He groaned under his breath as they both heard movement overhead. Jon pulled her in and pressed his lips against hers once more before breaking away to run to the laundry room. Robb rounded the corner pulling his own shirt on. 

 "Did he leave already?"

 "No he's still here, in the laundry room."

  Robb walked over to the stove and lifted the lid to take a piece of bacon and turned around.

 "Thanks for getting the kids off to school and letting me sleep in Sansa." 

 "No problem." She replied.

 "Ahh good morning Jon. Thanks for staying last night. Did you guys have fun?" 

 "Mhmm. Yeah, we had fun." Smiling at her. "They ate a lot..how was your date?" He smiled nervously.

  Robb looked between the two of them and smiled. "It was..she was..very nice. I might meet her for lunch later."

  Sansa smiled at Robb. He deserved a nice girl. He'd been a father to them for years now and needed someone in his life. She truly hoped this girl might be the one who put a smile back on his face. She missed that about Robb, he used to smile a lot. Now it was Jon who was smiling. It was out of character to see him smiling this early in the morning after just waking up. Robb chuckled back at him.

 "What the hell are _you_ smiling about dork?"

 "Nothing." He stumbled. "Nothing, nothing, I'm just..glad to see you smiling again."

  Jon tried to stop smiling but it only made him smile more. Sansa started laughing at him, and before they knew it, the three of them were bent over in laughter at each other. 

 "What the hell is _happening_?" Robb asked through a fit of laughter and tears. 

 "I don't know this is so weird right now." Jon tried to breath. 

 "Okay stop..stop it, my stomach hurts. Are you guys going to eat? I have a lot of food leftover." 

  Robb got out three plates and sat down with them at the table to eat. Sansa watched the two of them talk about work and tried to keep the silly grin off her face everytime she looked over at Jon. 

 "We need to do this more often. I miss this." Robb mentioned.

 "I had fun myself..youre right, I need to come by more. I'm sorry I stayed gone so long. Finals."

  Robb scoffed in his napkin. "Finals and a girl. I know your routine."

  Jon's eyes widened and Sansa nearly choked on her food. 

 "Jesus Jon. You think I can't tell that there's someone in your life? It's fine, you don't need to tell me, but if it gets serious, I'd really like to meet her. You'll meet mine soon, I can assure you. Is she a nice girl?" Robb asked taking another bite.

  Jon's eyes, still wide, darted to Sansa and softened. "Yes, she's.. _sweet."_

Sansa shot him a warning glance and looked at Robb who was looking at his food and nodding. 

 "I knew it. Can't wait to meet her." He said enthusiastically. 

  _You already have._ Sansa thought. 

 

  Jon paced in front of the door, looking at his watch again. 

 "What's up your ass?" Tormund snapped.

  Jon stopped and scanned the line and rolled his eyes.  "It's fucking Tuesday. Who in the hell cares about clubbing on a Tuesday? Look at this line. We won't be out of here until four. " 

 "Yeah, you say that like it's your first Twofer Tuesday. I repeat, what's up your ass Snow." 

  Jon's shoulders slumped down as he approached Tormund. "I don't think I want to do this anymore." 

  Tormund didn't look surprised at all. "Okay, so you gonna walk out on this shift or what?"

 "No I'll stay for the shift, but-well Jesus Tor, do you _care?"_

"What do you want me to say Jon? I've seen them come and go. This is a hard job to keep. It's boring most of the time, and when it's not it's dangerous, or it's dealing with lying beauties who want to go in there and flash their ass, and overspend on booze and drugs. The two good things about it is the pay and the pussy."

  Jon groaned. "I get my diploma and I'm free to train as an Officer, but I'm not sure I want to do that either. 

 "Jesus Jon you went to school for four fucking years and _now_ you're changing your mind?" 

  Jon clenched his jaw and pounded his fist on the podium. "Yes." He spat. He retracted quickly and sighed. "I..I've met someone. I'm realizing how much I would hate putting her through life as a detective's wife. On call, gone through all hours of the night, sometimes for days at a time, stress, not being able to talk to her about cases..it's overwhelming. The divorce rate is astronomical."

 "Jesus Christ Jon..marriage?"

 "No..no not yet. No. I have yet to..she has yet to..tell her family, and when I... _meet_ them I want to go into it..convincing them that I'll _be there_ for her. It'll be hard to convince..them, when they..already..know that.." He lets the words die in his throat, convinced he sounded like an idiot, with Tormund looking very confused already.

 "Forget it. Do you still know guys on the force?"

  Tormund nodded, still in confusion.

 "Great, do you think I can have lunch with one of them this week and discuss my options?"

 "Not if you talk like _this."_

 "Tormund."

 "Alright, I'll give my old friend a call and set up a time and place. Will that be okay with your girlfriend?"

 "Fuck off." Jon said, as another pretty liar stepped forward. 

 

  Jon used his key to open the door and smelled her before he saw her. She was lying in his bed. His heart beat faster as he scanned over her body. She had a single scented candle lit, and lay over his covers wearing only his college t shirt that rested above her rounded bottom. He lost feeling in his fingers and his bag dropped to the floor, waking her. 

 "Hi." She raised her head off his pillow.

 "Hi." He finally breathed. "How did you-"

 "I snuck your key off Robb's key ring this morning." She grinned behind her arm.

 "Sansa." He breathed shakily and looked around.

  She _cleaned._ She cleaned his crappy little studio, although her presence in it made it _comforting._ He smiled back at her, a vision in his studying tee and fiery hair draped across her back, onto his bed. Sansa..on his bed. _His bed._

"Get in this bed with me." She demanded. 

He licked his lips and kicked off his shoes. Crawling over the mattress, she rolled onto her back and opened her inviting arms. He sank into her, laying over her chest as he leaned in for a soft, hungry kiss. It has only been a day. One damn day, and it seemed like a lifetime. His lips finally back on hers, he felt at home for the first time in this bed..in this apartment..in this _life._ She hummed happily in his mouth as her tongue moved sleepily.

 "Poor thing, you're tired." He said against her lips.

 "I assure you Jon..I'm _not_ tired." She said rolling her hips. 

  He arched his brow. "Oh sweet girl, wouldn't you..rather-"

  Sansa pulled his shirt over her head in one swift movement. Her body completely bare, and exposed beneath him, he looked down at her in _awe._ His mouth barely moved, but no words could come out. 

 "I'd rather you make love to me right _now_ and not waste another minute wanting you inside me."

  Jon's mind wanted to argue but his pounding heart and throbbing cock had other intentions. He wanted to take her out first. He wanted a romantic start, but he ran their history in his head. He already knew what he felt for her. She'd made it very clear how she felt about him. Their beginning wasn't ideal, but it didn't make it any less sweet. He had begun to change his mind about what he wanted to do with his life in the past 48 hours, and that was because of his sweet _life changer_ here, lying in his bed. He'd always give her whatever she asked him for, and had no problem starting with _this._

He nervously fumbled with his jeans until he felt her calm fingers take over. She looked at him while undoing his pants with the sweetest smile across her lips. Jon felt them undone and helped her pull them off until he could kick them off with his feet. She lifted his shirt up, as he raised his arms, she looped it over his head. They were both naked now. Jon had never felt more naked than he did right at this moment. Sansa seemed more confident, her eyes burned into his, conveying nothing but heat and desire. She moved against him on her side and pulled him on top of her when she lay on her back. 

  He knew first time sex with anyone was awkward, but the urge to make her come, pulsed through his veins. Her legs spread slowly as he neared her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his back and used her heels to guide him closer. He reached between her legs to guide his cock through her folds and felt wet, soft warmth enveloping him as he sank into her, inch by aching inch. She squeezed him all the way down, he closed his eyes and winced. 

  She cried out once he was fully inside her and he stopped, breathing shakily in her ear. 

 "Sansa-"

 " _Jon, please."_ She begged.

  Her legs trembled around the back of his thighs as he pulled out and thrust back in, repeating this again and again until her hips started to roll with his thrusts. Her broken breaths became soft mewling moans and drove Jon near tears hearing her differently..hearing her moans of pleasure directly in his ear while his cock slid in and out of her tight, wet cunt. 

 "Fuck." He groaned. " _Sansa."_

_"Yes..don't..don't stop. Jon..Jon..fuck..me..."_

He tried to take it slow and deep, but her movements became more frantic. Her nails turned into claws, her legs tightened around him, digging her heels into his ass, her hips dug into the mattress as Jon slid his cock against her clit with her own heated wetness, her moans became screams of pleasure and built in volume as his pumps became fast, smacking against her as she started trembling against him. 

  He grunted into her shoulder as she breathed heavy against his neck. Panting breathlessly, she mumbled incoherent words against his neck while nipping at his skin. Biting, clawing, digging, rolling, panting and moaning, Jon felt the heat rush to his balls. They started to tighten and he felt the familiar aching knot in his stomach. 

 "I'm.. _Sansa.."_

_"Keep..keep going. Jon! Ahh..ahhh!"_

_"Fuck yes."_ He groaned. 

  She held him inside with her heels, her tightened muscles jerking as she contracted around him. He felt the spasms and slid down her clit once more, slamming into her with a loud growl, cumming so hard, he nearly lost consciousness. He only saw white, a hot ache trembling through his body as he pulsed inside her. They came together, their hot writhing bodies slowly moving against one another until all you could hear was heavy breaths. 

  Jon's body went limp and jerked one final time as Sansa caressed his back. Her fingertips traced to the nape of his neck, sending shivers through his body once more. 

 " _Ooohhh."_ She said shivering herself. "Jon." She panted still. 

 " _Shhh."_ He whispered in her ear. "Listen to me now. I love you Sansa. I already know that I'll love you from here until the end. You are mine, and I will do anything for you..do you hear me? I will do _anything."_

She nestled her wet cheek against his. "I love you Jon." She choked. "I love you."

  He rolled to his side and kept her in his arms. Her leg draped around his hip, where it remained as she drifted into sleep.

 

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I have a toothache now. These two...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more smut candy, and Jonsa feels.

 

 

 

  She wasn't going to move a muscle. Waking up in his arms was a fantasy until this very moment, why would she move? She closed her eyes and tried to fall back asleep. She nestled slightly deeper into his embrace when he pressed forward, hard as a rock. Her eyes popped open and a smile played across her lips.

 " _Mmmm."_ He hummed sleepily behind her head. "It wasn't a dream, you're _here."_ He whispered, squeezing his strong arms tighter around her. 

 "Yes, and tempted never to leave this bed." She teased. 

  Jon's groan came rumbling from his throat as he rolled his hips away from her. She pouted in protest, and pushed her ass back until she felt him hard against her again.

 "What are you doing?" She whined.

 "I'm trying to.. _control_ this." Jon replied.

  Her arm reached over to her head, grasping through his thick locks, and turned her head as she pulled him to her neck by his hair. 

 "Stop trying to control it." She demanded. "Lose yourself in me." 

 "Sansa." He moaned. 

  She rolled against him, lifting her bottom high enough to place him between her thighs at the entrance of her warm lips. 

 "Seems like such a _waste.._ just saying."

  She felt his body tense, his hands quickly reaching around her waist and holding her still. He growled a curse under his breath before sliding inside her. Her eyes clamped shut as she moaned, clutching his hair and writhing her thighs. Jon nudged his nose through her hair, his breath hot from opened lips against her neck, grunting softly when he started moving inside her. 

 " _You're so wet Sansa."_ He choked. 

  He kissed and nipped on her shoulder, reaching down to softly circle her clit with his middle finger and thrust deep inside her.

 " _Fuck! Anhh..oh god!_ Jon." 

  She couldn't stay still, her fingers grabbed for anything they could, the tightening of muscles aching until he plunged back inside her, fitting perfectly and driving her entire body hot with his sounds. His voice was always one of the sexiest damn things about him. His voice during sex? _Unparalleled._ It added to the blood that pumped around him, his fingers, his hard cock moving in and out, bringing her closer..and closer. 

 "Ahhh you're _close_ aren't you?"

 " _Yes."_ She whined.

 " _Good girl_." He rasped.

  _Jesus fucking Christ._

He used two fingers now, sliding softly around her nub as his thrusts remained steady and deep. She could hear his breath pick up, his groans starting to come out rapidly and his arms tightened around her. Her body dampened against his skin as it rose in temperature, her chest constricted as she came to an edge.

 "I'm coming. _Jon..oh god I.."_

 _"Fuck."_ He growled.

  She couldn't help bucking down, feeling the release pulsing through her body as she cried out. Jon stilled inside her and barely moved when his body suddenly jerked. Their bodies convulsed in unison, shaky breaths and hands still clutched, Jon moved slowly as she hummed a whimper, and licked her dry lips. Jon's heart beat fast against her back as she tried to catch her breath. 

 "Jon, your heart is pounding."

 "Yes I'm aware." He panted. 

 "Am I wearing you out?" She teased.

  He chuckled. "It's more than that Sansa."

  She knew what he meant, deciding not to say anymore, she lay in his arms and thought about the whirlwind romance they had fallen into just a few short days ago. He wasn't use to any of it, and had fallen fast and hard. It was fine with _her,_ she'd been in love with him for months, but was it fine with him? Had she moved _too_ fast? Shit, she was _analyzing._ The man..the _cousin_ she'd been pining for, for months, had fallen in love with her, had her in his arms, the arms she _dreamed_ of being in, and she was analyzing. Suddenly it was _her_ heart beating fast. 

  She felt him shift behind her and raise his head. 

 "What is it?" He asked.

  _Dammit, must he be so observant_?

 "N-nothing." 

 "Sansa." He urged.

  She started this. She wanted this. She wouldn't start..whatever this was, by lying to him. Feeling him slip out of her while she turned to face him, she winced.

 "I'm..I was just wondering if..if.." 

  The look of concern on his face destroyed her. She was an idiot. How could she doubt one _thing_ when it came to Jon. It was _Jon._ Had it happened too fast? Perhaps. But what was wrong with that? She loved him then, loved him now, and knew, in her heart, she always would. Would he break her heart? Hell no. Devotion was written all over his face. She _felt_ it. Their relation..breaking it to the family..friends? Bring it on. She could face it as long as he stayed by her side. To hell with what anyone else thought, as long as he was with her. She sighed.

 "If I should tell Robb." She finished.

  His eyes widened. "Wh-when? Wait..no." He swallowed. "It..it should be me, I'll tell him." 

  He looked hurt. She cupped his cheek and tilted her head sympathetically.

 "We could tell him together Jon."

 "Jesus." He breathed. "He's going to kill me."

  She bowed her head into his chest and laughed. 

 "Yes, yes, keep laughing. After he kills me, he's gonna kill you." He said sarcastically.

  She laughed hard and shook her head. "He won't kill us Jon. He may kick me out, and never speak to either of us again.." The words died in her throat at the realization. "Oh my god." Her eyes suddenly stung with tears. 

  How had it not crossed her mind until now? She'd been so caught up in her feelings for him, trying to attain him, convinced it would never even happen, that she completely ignored the impact this relationship would have on her family. _His family._ Their family who was broken. Her big brother, who held them together, after a uniformed officer knocked on their door to give them the worst news of their life. Robb had sacrificed everything without hesitation, and slipped into the role of parent to the four of them. His strength brought them together, forced them to work together. Sansa was so inspired by his actions, she slipped into the maternal role and stayed on to help, instead of going to school. He needed her more. Her siblings needed her more. 

  Jon stayed on as well, even while going to school, and getting his own place, he practically lived there still. The three of them juggled soccer practice, archery competitions, rehearsals, science projects, homework, finals, dinners, lunches, housework, yard work, shopping, and bills. Their dry erase board for each month was a mess of scribbles and post it notes. None of them had a life. Robb worked, Jon worked, and Sansa was a stay at home mom. She sewed every costume, hemmed every pair of pants, patched up holes, took in an inch when Robb started to lose weight and added inches in the waist when the boys started growing. She took up cooking to save money, and to make sure Robb started eating again. He was forever thanking her for her help, and showed his appreciation by giving her the debit card at least once a week and letting her buy something "just for her". They had a routine. They had become so close, they could practically communicate without talking. 

  And Jon? Jon was more than a cousin to him, he had become Robb's best friend. Sansa couldn't imagine her brother losing his best friend. She remembered listening to them talking late at night. She, like them, had trouble sleeping many nights after, and would sit on top of the stairs and listen, as Robb poured his heart out to Jon. He told him things he would never tell her. How much he doubted himself, how he felt another disaster was just around the corner, how he'd fail them, and how he couldn't imagine getting through it without him and Sansa's help. She cried listening to her brother break down. 

  With tears in her eyes, she covered her face with both hands and lay back. Shaking her head, she felt Jon's hands on her shoulders.

 "Sansa, hey. Sansa look at me."

  She shook her head. "Oh god Jon, what have I _done?"_

 _"_ Sansa, _please.._ look at me." 

  She let him pull her hands down and opened her eyes to look at his big brown eyes staring back at her. Strong. Determined. Unwavering. 

 "It's going to be okay Sansa. I'll talk to him myself, I _know_ he'll be shocked at first, but I _know_ I can make him understand. Trust me, it will be okay, I  _promise."_

Jon moved his hand up, combing through her hair with his fingers, his sincere eyes comforting her. He wiped her tears away and came down slowly to kiss her. She closed her eyes and sighed in relief, convinced he'd keep his word. Jon after all, knew Robb differently than she did, and he said it would be okay. She knew he wasn't lying. 

  Her skin started to warm against his. His bare chest against hers, she noticed his heart start to quicken again. She hummed in his mouth and deepened the kiss. He pulled away from her face, staying close enough that she could feel his breath as he grinned. 

 "I'll go..after this." 

  She was confused until she felt his fingers sliding down her slit, into her still dripping cunt. 

 " _Ohhh..kaayy."_ She moaned. 

  Jon's skilled fingers glided in and out while his thumb traced flatly against her clit.

 "Oh god, _that._ Jesus, that feels..so.. _good! Ahh!"_

Her hand reached down, finding him throbbing hard again. She wrapped her fingers firmly around his cock, as he groaned and thrust in her hand. His face fell onto her chest as she heard an aching grunt come from his throat. His fingers continued moving inside her, two of them intertwining, rubbing back and forth as they slipped inside. She was so wet she felt it on her thighs. She was spurred to stroke him faster, coming closer, as her thighs trembled. 

 " _Fuck."_ Jon growled.

  She felt the loss of contact in her hand as he quickly moved his body on top of her, spreading her legs apart with his knees and sunk fully into her.

 " _Yes!"_ She cried. 

  He moved out, slid his shaft against her clit and thrust back inside. 

 " _Yes..Jon. Don't..don't stop."_ She begged breathlessly. 

 "I won't Sansa." 

  He continued gliding over her clit before plunging back in, smacking against her legs while she wrapped her legs around him tightening her thighs, breathing erratically until her chest was on fire. She could no longer control the wave from cresting. Sensing this, as her nails dug into his back, he grazed her clit twice more and slipped back inside her. Her head jerked up into his shoulder as she tightened around him. Her walls convulsed around him. Jon's breath stunted, and with two quick pumps he came with a loud grunt. His lips moved against her chest, her name spilling shakily from them over and over. She held him through it, loving the feeling of him pulsing inside her, undoing him. 

 "My Jon. I love you." She whispered, still panting.

 "Oh Sansa." He sighed heavily. "I love you too." 

  

  He left her behind. She insisted on staying in his bed, while waiting for word. He told her it might be a while, and suggested going to the corner market for food and drinks while she waited, as he had nothing in his kitchen. Knowing her well, he picked up her favorite snacks, soda, and green tea, but it was the New York pizza he stopped to order that really put a smile on her face. She loved pizza. It was her favorite, and all the cooking she'd done for the family, she insisted that Friday's be pizza night.

  He was still smiling as he pulled up to the house. His face turned serious as he parked by Robb's car. Thoughts of Sansa distracted him until this moment. Now, she would need to be his motivation. He was about to drop a proverbial bomb on Robb's head and he needed to remember what it was all _for._ The last thing he ever wanted, was to be the cause of any more pain. He went to great lengths over the years to prevent that, and now..he might just..

  He shook his head at the thought. It had to go well. It _had_ to. He couldn't live his life without Sansa. He _needed_ her. He would plan his _future_ around her. He would do anything for her. Robb couldn't ask for a better man for his sister. He would always protect her, and never hurt her. 

  What if Robb didn't accept it? Was he a big enough man to let her go? He couldn't ask her to abandon her family. _His family._ Jesus. He couldn't lose them either. 

 "It's going to be fine Jon. You promised her, and now you have to make good on it." He said aloud to himself.

  Taking a deep breath, he opened the door, and got out. Looking at the front door of the house, he remembered the night he stood next to Robb as the Officer gave them the news of his Uncle and Aunt's tragic death. Robb sunk to his knees in that doorway. Jon remembered crouching over him, helping him up, and holding him as he wept on his shoulder. It was all a blur from there, he just knew that Robb needed to be strong for his family, and was determined to remain at his side to help. 

  He felt his chest tighten at the heartbreak of it all, knowing the loss all too well himself. The tragedy of the Stark's. It ran in the family it seemed, and here was was, adding to it. 

  Walking up the steps, his heart started beating widely in his chest. His fisted hand wavered in front of the door for eternity, before he knocked. After a few seconds he heard footsteps nearing and then the door handle. As it swung open, Jon managed to meet Robb's eyes. Robb's smile dropped the moment he saw the dread on Jon's face. 

 "What..what happened?" He asked right away. 

 "Robb, we need to talk."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do ya think? Will Robb lose his shit? Lol hope you enjoyed this one! The TALK is next, obviously. Thanks for reading and the glorious comments. They keep me going!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this fic ;)

 

 

 

  Robb walked in front of him to the kitchen. Every step he took felt painfully slow as Jon still thought of how to put it..put it to Robb that he planned to date his sister. His cousin. 

  _Fuck I should have really thought about this first._

Coming to a stop at the counter, he rested his hand on it and drummed his fingers. 

 "What's up?"

  Jon came to a stop at the edge, and kept his hands shoved in his pockets. It wouldn't do to keep looking down as he spoke. Robb deserved the respect of being met in the eye. Jon took a deep breath, and raised his face. 

 "Me and Sansa-"

  Robb raised his hand instantly and looked down with his eyes shut. 

 "Jon, I already know."

 "What?" Jon's eyes widened.

  Robb sighed and looked back to Jon. 

 "I already know. I knew when you bought her that damn necklace. I knew during spring break when she was trying her hardest to get your attention. I know her better than she thinks. And finally, I knew after her and Jeyne did a piss poor job planning to crash your club that night..I saw you drop her off. A month without coming by? Come on Jon, I'm not an idiot."

  Jon found the nearest chair and sank down in it. His elbows rested on the counter as his hands sank down the entirety of his face. He didn't expect Robb to know _anything._

 _"_ Look, the obvious stigma of being cousins will be more complicated than I could be. You're my best friend..and I would've never gotten through any of it, had you not been there. Sansa either, she helped me raise these kids. She's like a mother. She had to grow up fast, and I'm not going deprive her of anything she deserves, especially happiness..do you make her happy?"

  Jon sat there, still wide eyed and in a state.

 "Y-yes."

 "You'll never hurt her?"

 "Never." Jon said adamantly.

  Robb smiled. "Alright then. You guys don't get to disappear on me though, I still need you..and I'm dating someone too you know."

 "We won't Robb, this is our family."

 "Well, you're also going to be the ones to break it to them, I'll bring in news of Talisa after that, it won't seem so shocking."

 "Thanks." Jon huffed.

  Robb shrugged his shoulders.

 "Are you still going to go the detective route?"

 "No, I changed my mind. It would be..the hours are brutal, it's a marriage killer."

  Robb's eyes bulged in front of him. 

 "No, no, I don't mean..look, I was thinking about the future. I plan to have her in it, and it would be a career choice that would put stress on us both, and I don't want that. I'm speaking to a friend of Tormund's about something in training, so we'll see."

 "That's a big decision to make Jon, all of it based on making her happy?"

 "It makes me happy to make her happy Robb. I love her."

 "Good." He nodded. 

 

 

  Sansa's hair and makeup were perfect, no thanks to Arya, who sat in the corner and cleaned her nails with her teeth. 

 "Could you act like a lady for just a couple hours, or is that too much to ask?"

 "I'll act like a lady when I'm in front of people, but it's just you Sansa, you know who I am."

  _I sure do, and how you caught a boyfriend is beyond me._

She chuckled to herself thinking of Arya coming home with Gendry. She met him at school and brought him down for Christmas. It shocked the whole family seeing her with boyfriend. They weren't your typical couple. There weren't holding of hands, stealing kisses, secret whispers and silent laughter, but Sansa could see they had their own way. A quiet understandable friendship. Arya was there for him, as he was there for her, and the sweetness was in their silent affection. 

 "I'm going to see how Gendry's doing, you good?" 

 "I'm fine Arya thanks." 

  As soon as Arya closed the door behind her, she stood up and walked to the closet that adjoined their rooms, and pressed her ear to the door. She heard nothing. No shifting, walking movement or talking. She reached down to the knob to the closet door and opened it slowly. Just as her head peeked between the crack, her eyes were being covered with one hand and pulled into the closet with another.

  _Slam._

The door now shut, she was trapped in the dark with his hand over her mouth. 

 " _I need you."_

She muffled a moan against his hand before she felt his hand below her dress. 

 "Can you be quiet while I fuck you or do I need to keep my hand over your mouth?" 

  The way he talked to her in that tone of voice had sent heat racing to her pussy, making her so wet, she could already feel it. She nodded. His hand slowly left her mouth as he used two hands to lift her dress and slide her panties down. She stepped out of them in her heels and spread her legs another couple of inches as he kept his palms flat, stroking slowly upward from the back of her calves, then her thighs, and suddenly cupped the back of her ass. She blindly moved her arms out, finding the walls of the closet, and braced herself as he pulled her forward, right onto his tongue. 

 " _Ahhhh."_

_"Shhh!"_

It was hard, so hard to stay quiet while his tongue slipped through the top of her clit and licked down. She wanted him inside her so bad, she arched her back and thrust her hips forward. He obliged, his tongue pumping deep into her hole as she heard him inhaling and groaning inside her. His face would be a mess, she was so wet, she knew his beard would be coated in her, and at the moment she found it hard to care, concentrating more on keeping her moans to a minimum. 

  His tongue worked tirelessly, grunting with every thrust inside her until he lapped up to lick her clit.

 "Oh god!"

  Her dress was being thrown over his head, she whined as he stood up, the scent of her was an inch away from her breath. 

 "What did I say Sansa?"

 "To..to be quiet."

  She was tasting herself when his tongue slid into her mouth. She welcomed it with a whimper and sucked on his bottom lip when he pulled away. She heard the unmistakable sound of his belt being undone..his zipper..the shuffle of her dress fabric..she feels him guiding himself between her lips, teasing through her slit with the tip, using her own wetness, then hearing it as he inched in and back out. She clamped down on one of his shoulders, edging her nails into the fabric. He clicked his tongue.

 "No no sweet girl."

 "Please..don't make me wait." She whined.

  He did anyway. Slow, wet sounds as he inched in, then back out. Sansa's breath kept hitching then huffing out it frustration. She started to claw at the walls, when she heard him growl. He drove into her, thrusting once until he was fully sheathed in her warm cunt. Before she could cry out, his mouth was on hers, grunting and pushing her back until she was pressed against the wall. He held her in place, bringing her legs up until she wrapped them behind him. He pinned her arms over her head as she rode his cock.

 " _Fuck!"_ He hissed.

 "Yes.. _oh god."_

Keeping her ass against the wall, she waited for him to notice by her breathing what she needed. He leaned closer, biting her neck and sliding against her clit with his shaft before she was rolling against him in an urgent rhythm. 

 " _Yes, I'm coming!"_ Sansa gasped. 

  A few more strokes against her clit to bring her to the edge before sliding back in, and she was shuddering in exquisite pain. Her orgasm convulsed through her, spiking her temperature until she felt her skin clammy and wisps of hair clinging to the nape of her neck. He smacked against her body as she still came, his grunts becoming more frantic and loud with each quickened thrust. 

 " _Ahhh fuck Sansa!"_

 _"Yes."_ She whispered.

  He stilled against her, pulsing inside, his long, shaky breaths so close to her ear. All she could do was hold him, breathe him, take every part of him that she could. She would do this forever.

 "I love you." He panted.

 "I love you too."

  A knock at her door, made the both of them scramble away from each other. He pulled out of her as she straightened her dress, forgetting her panties on the floor. Before she opened the door she found his lips and kissed him hurriedly. 

 "Don't look." She whispered.

 "Okay..go."

  She opened the door quickly and closed it behind her. Arya was walking in the room at the same time and looked at her.

 "What the fuck happened to your hair?"

  Sansa felt it and rushed to the mirror to look at herself. Her make up was surprisgly still perfect, but her hair was in disarray, and her cheeks were red circles. 

 "Ummm..hand me the brush I'll just wear it down..he likes it down anyway."

  Arya rolled her eyes and set the brush down on the vanity. 

 

  Jon took her hands in his as soon as she joined him at the alter. 

 "What happened?" He smiled and asked through his teeth as he ran his fingers through the red curls draped over her shoulders.

 " _You happened."_ She whispered. 

 "Well..I'm not sorry for that."

 

 

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to tie this up nicely and start working on other projects I have in mind. Thank you to everybody who read this little diddy, I really appreciate it ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just playing with this right now, which is why the summary is so vague. Once I see where it goes I plan to summarize it better. But seeing as that's it's ME writing it, it will without a doubt, go somewhere smutty..so stay tuned and thanks for reading!


End file.
